1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments generally relate to MOSFETS (metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors). More particularly, embodiments relate to the field of routing body-bias voltage to the MOSFETS.
2. Related Art
Generation of the physical layout of a semiconductor device having MOSFETS (metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors) formed on a semiconductor substrate is a challenging task. An extensive amount of time and resources are spent during the creation of the physical layout. However, consumption of resources can be minimized if new physical layouts utilize substantial portions of existing physical layouts. For example, a new physical layout having MOSFETS that are body-biased would be less expensive to generate if an existing physical layout having MOSFETS without body-bias is utilized and modified according to the needs of the new physical design. Unfortunately, this process of modifying the existing physical layout typically requires forming an additional routing layer for the body-bias voltage on the surface of the semiconductor device, creating a serious issue since the existing physical layout utilizes most, if not all, available surface area.